


Questions

by kickassanakin



Series: Making Amends [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, We Got A Little Real Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is called from fun to duty when Obi-Wan has a pressing question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as cute or funny as the other ones. I just let the characters take me where they wanted to go, and I couldn't get them to really joke around until they hashed out some shit.

“Anakin, stop terrorizing your progeny and get over here. Yoda thinks he’s beat me.” Obi-Wan called out to the former Sith Lord shortly after his visit with Han. “I’ve been playing pazaak since Tattooine, Yoda just started yesterday.” His voice had a decidedly impatient tone to it.

“All right, all right. I’ll ref for you.” Anakin sighed flashily. He focused on his friends’ Force presence, and expressed the desire to be with them. The Force complied with his request and before he knew it, he was standing beside Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda.

They were both sat at a small table – Obi-Wan had to hunch over it a little, since it was made for Yoda’s size. The little green imp sat confidently at the other end of the table.

The two Force ghosts were where they usually existed; somewhere in between the realm of the living and the dead. It wasn’t much different from the rest of space, but you could walk on some sort of invisible ground and enjoy the view.

A few feet behind the pazaak table was a large well-shaped indent rested within the galaxy-like floor. It was filled with a shimmering gold substance – Yoda said it was a more physical manifestation of the Force. This was where Anakin watched his kids go through their daily lives if he wasn’t hanging out on the physical plane.

That was about it, though. Anakin supposed, considering how much Force ability he had now that he was pretty much entirely made out of it, that he could make the area look more lively. A bed here, a painting there, but those were things living creatures did. Anakin was dead.

Plus, he wasn’t much of an interior decorator. Never had been.

“Okay, I’m here. What’s the issue?” Anakin raised a brow and smirked at the other two. His old mentor huffed and pointed at the cards. “Looks like you two are doing fine figuring shit out on your own.”

“Then there’s something wrong with your eyes, since Yoda here is obviously cheating.” Obi-Wan sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. “There is no way he won that easily.”

“Long time since you last trained, it has been,” Yoda chuckled, “Easy to win a simple numbers game, it is.”

“Yoda’s not a cheater. You’re just bitter.” Anakin frowned thoughtfully. “Although I’m not sure why you needed me here to discern that.”

Now that he mentioned it, neither Obi-Wan or Yoda really looked that distraught about the game. They both looked… concerned.

Anakin scoffed jokingly. “You could have just told me you wanted to talk.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You would have found someone else to bother as an excuse to ignore us.”

“Urgent, this matter is.” Yoda sighed. He looked at Anakin with a deep sadness in his eyes. “About you.”

The former Sith Lord grimaced. “This conversation can go one of two ways. I really hope it goes the good way.”

“Your newfound appreciation for your living family is… heartwarming,” Obi-Wan began, concern on his face, “But Yoda and I are worried that you might be too concentrated on the living.”

“I _should_ be. They’re my kids! And since I can’t get to Padme, I want to spend as much time with them as I can.”

“Kind to them you are not.” Yoda raised a brow. “Are you not repentant?”

Anakin was shocked. His mouth hung open. “Are you… kidding me? You’re asking me, the man who saved the galaxy, if he’s repentant for what he did?”

“Anakin, you killed tons of children and fellow Jedi. Are you repentant for that?”

“How can I not be?” He took a step back. “Sure, I may not have redeemed myself completely, but I tried to do what was right.”

“You spent half your life as the most feared villain in the galaxy,” Obi-Wan intoned softly. “We have our doubts that you could turn that away so easily.”

Anakin shook his head vigorously. “No, I could. I _did_. I made the worst mistake of my life – and many other people’s lives – by becoming Darth Vader. If I could stop myself from making that choice again, I would take it in a heartbeat.” He stopped, silent. His two friends watched him quietly. “But that’s not possible, so I can’t.” His voice wavered. “But I can stop others from making the same mistake I did. I want to be in my children’s life, so I can help them turn away from the Dark.”

“By bothering them until they find a way to get rid of you forever?” Obi-Wan joked quietly.

“Oh, come on. I have a special sort of charm.”

“That you do,” Yoda snorted. “Hope for your young ones, I do, that you do not annoy them too much.”

“Well, no matter what, Luke respects me too much to try and get rid of me.” Anakin shrugged. “I didn’t destroy _his_ home planet.”

“You _did_ kill both his pseudo-fathers, though.” Obi-Wan remarked drily. “I should be offended that he’s _not_ mad at you.”

Anakin sighed and gave his old Master a smile. “That’s the Jedi way though, right? He’s held onto your teachings better than I ever did.”

“Not saying much, that is.” Yoda commented.

“Ah, shut up, before I kill you a second time.” Anakin waved his hand jokingly.

< _Anakin?_ > The ex-Sith Lord’s head tilted. < _I guess you know it’s me, Luke, but I think I want to talk to you_. >

Anakin stretched out and cracked his knuckles. “All in a good day’s work. I’ll see you guys later; my _kid_ wants to have a chat.” He absolutely beamed at the idea.

Yoda and Obi-Wan looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back at Luke.

Obi-Wan shrugged at Anakin. “Try to mention me to your kid. See if he remembers old Ben, huh?”

Anakin laughed. As he faded out, his laughter echoed in the strange room.

Obi-Wan and Yoda were left staring at each other within the vast expanse of the beautiful, mysterious area.

Yoda sighed. “Bored, I am.”


End file.
